


breaking and entering

by sevensevan



Series: spop tumblr prompts [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, bow is green arrow because i think it's funny, but no superpowers, just a lil thing i wrote for tumblr and really liked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: “Or I could get the cops,” the woman says. “You broke into my apartment!”“I did do that,” Bow agrees. “I thought it was Adora’s, though.” He coughs again, and this time, blood dribbles down his chin.“Are you—dying?” the woman asks.“No, I’m Bow,” he says, and promptly passes out.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: spop tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	breaking and entering

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for roses-renegade on tumblr! i really liked it so i decided to put it up here. i will not be writing a full fic of this so please don't ask asdkjghsa

Bow pounds on the window twice before he wrenches it open. Adora knows he’s coming, and he can’t cling to the side of the third story of the apartment building while bleeding out of his stomach much longer. The window is unlocked—thank _God_ , it’s unlocked—and he pushes himself through it, collapsing onto the floor on the other side. Vaguely, he feels bad for bleeding on Adora’s carpet. He’ll have to pay her back for it.

“What the _fuck_?” a voice that is distinctly _not_ Adora’s says. With a great effort, Bow lifts his head.

A woman around his age is standing about ten feet away, in the doorway of the bedroom he’s on the floor of. She has a pink undercut, a half-angry, half-terrified look on her face, and what appears to be a stun gun in her hands, aimed at his head.

“You’re not Adora,” Bow observes. He coughs hard and tastes blood between his teeth. “Sorry about the carpet.”

“Adora is two units over,” the woman says. “You’re—you’re the fucking Green Arrow.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Bow says. “Listen, could you do me a favor and get Adora? Or get me over to her place?”

“Or I could get the cops,” the woman says. “You broke into my apartment!”

“I did do that,” Bow agrees. “I thought it was Adora’s, though.” He coughs again, and this time, blood dribbles down his chin.

“Are you—dying?” the woman asks.

“No, I’m Bow,” he says, and promptly passes out.

When Bow wakes up, he’s in a different room. The ceiling is off-white and bare, and he can see the blurry outline of a shower head far above him. He’s also definitely shirtless, and there’s something cold and hard beneath his back.

“Hey,” a voice says. “You awake?” A face appears above him—a very pretty face, framed by pink hair that sparkles in the bathroom lights. Because that’s where he is: lying in this stranger’s bathtub.

“You didn’t get Adora,” Bow says, because it’s the only thing he can think to say that isn’t _oh, wow_. Now that he isn’t actively bleeding out, he is _very_ aware of how attractive this stranger is.

“I did get Adora,” the woman says, rolling her eyes. “She’s in the living room, because _she_ doesn’t know how to stitch up a stomach wound the size of my forearm.”

“And you do?” Bow glances down at his stomach. It’s wrapped in bandages, so he can’t see much, but he definitely doesn’t seem to be bleeding profusely anymore.

“I’m a doctor,” the woman says. “You’ll be fine, as long as you don’t go running around the city with a bow and arrow any time soon.” She frowns. “Speaking of which, is your name actually _Bow_? Talk about irony.”

“I know.” Bow grabs the sides of the bathtub, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. The woman helps, supporting his shoulders and easing him up. Her hands are soft and warm against his back. “You didn’t call the cops,” Bow says once he’s sitting up, looking over at her. The woman shrugs.

“You didn’t exactly seem threatening while you were dying in my bathtub,” she says.

“I am a wanted criminal, though.”

“Eh.” The woman waves a hand. “From everything I’ve seen on the news, you’re not doing anything wrong.” Bow feels relief wash over him. He knows, on an intellectual level, that his actions as the Green Arrow are justified. He knows there are a lot of people who see that. But it isn’t always easy to remember that he has supporters when he spends his weekend nights running from cops and getting called a terrorist on TV.

“I appreciate it,” Bow says softly. “Listen, could you…maybe not tell anyone about this? Who I am, or that Adora knows, or—”

“I’ve got it,” the woman says. “Secret identity and all that. I mean, I haven’t taken your mask off you, but there’s probably not a lot of guys named _Bow_ running around Bright Moon.” Bow touches his face and realizes that it’s true. His green mask still sits firmly on his nose, obscuring the top half of his face. She hadn’t unmasked him—unless she’s lying, and she took it off and replaced it. But somehow Bow doubts that.

“I’ll keep your secret,” the woman says, “under one condition.” Bow’s heart drops. “Next time you get hurt, you come back here for help.”

“…What?” She wants to _help_ him?

“You heard me.” The woman shrugs. “You can’t exactly go to a hospital and tell them you got hurt fighting crime with a bow and arrow. Besides, I can stitch you up for free.”

“I—I mean, yeah,” Bow says. “Yeah. Okay.” The woman grins at him, and there’s a little bit of a dangerous look in her eyes that makes Bow shiver. He wonders what, exactly, he’s getting into here.

“Awesome,” she says. “I’m Glimmer, by the way. So it’s a deal?” Bow hesitates for a long moment. He’s about to do something very stupid. But Glimmer has already saved his life, and met both him and Adora. He might as well jump in all the way.

Bow reaches up and pushes his mask off. Glimmer’s eyes widen slightly as his face is revealed, but she doesn’t say a word. Bow sets the mask on the side of the bathtub and rubs at the outline it’s left on his face.

“It’s a deal,” he says to Glimmer, and holds out his hand to shake.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! check out my glimbow multichapter fic if you liked this, and keep an eye out for my glimbow & catradora ensemble ghost hunters au fic coming out next month. i'm on tumblr @sevens-evan if you wanna see more of me. please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> (update: @bonpop on tumblr made some amazing fanart for this little au!!  
> 


End file.
